


A Place to Relax

by notasammich



Series: SPN Hiatus Creations 2017 [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 4.20, M/M, episode 4.20, episode 4.20 rapture, the lake from Dean's dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-16 10:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13051857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notasammich/pseuds/notasammich
Summary: This was written for SPN Hiatus Creations on Tumblr. This was written for Week 17: sets or scenery and originally posted on September 17, 2017.Works in this series are completely unrelated. You don't need to read earlier stories to read this one.Cas tries wants to take Dean to the lake he saw in Dean’s dream in 4.20. It isn’t what he expected but he makes do.





	A Place to Relax

Castiel arrives with a flutter of wings at Deer Lake, the fishing spot that Castiel had seen in Dean’s dreams a few years ago. At the time Cas had been occupied with other thoughts (mostly fleeing from torture and brainwashing at the hand of his brothers) but now that he and Dean have begun dating Castiel believes it would be nice to take Dean there.

Except that the lake isn’t what Castiel had expected. The clear blue lake is a bit more muddy brown. In place of the beautiful, untouched forest are RVs and equipment rental pavilions. Instead of the relaxing quiet of Dean’s dream Castiel hears children yelling, couples arguing, and a music blasting from a few different trailers.

Castiel decides to continue investigating. He approaches the bored-looking counter-woman of a small kiosk near the beach.

“Do you sell equipment for fishing?”

“Why would we?” the woman asks. “There aren’t any fish in that lake. Never have been. Honestly, I’d just avoid the lake all together if I was you. It’s not what I’d call clean.”

Cas looks over the landscape again. Taking Dean here would hardly be the romantic gesture that Castiel had planned.

Castiel is unhappy about this setback but he decides to remain hopeful. He spends his free time searching for a more suitable romantic destination. Sometimes he uses the internet to find locations recommended by other users. Other times Castiel flies over the earth slowly (slowly for an angel which is still faster than the human eye can perceive) looking for something in reality that resembles the Deer Lake as Dean dreamed it. It takes two weeks for Castiel to find it.

On a day when they have no monsters to kill or apocalypses to stop, Castiel flies Dean out to the edge of a beautiful lake.

“Wow,” Dean says. “This is amazing.”

“You deserve to relax. I can return to pick you up in a few hours if…”

“Return?” Dean asks. “Where are you going? How am I supposed to relax without you?”

“Then I will stay.” He sits by Dean’s side and they stare out into the lake together.


End file.
